


Holiday Drabbles 2008

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of drabbles written in Dec. 2008. The pairing is Severus/Harry. The rating increases in later chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles written in Dec. 2008. The pairing is Severus/Harry. The rating increases in later chapters.

** _Family Fun_ **

The boys were having a snowball fight with their cousins as well as Teddy and Scorpius. The blond's expression was so like his father's Harry couldn't help but laugh when Al got him full in the face.

Lily skated on the frozen pond in the garden with Rose. She was twirling and leaping like a pro. He wondered she got it from his mum.

Even though it was tough being a single parent since Ginny left him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking over at Draco and Severus deep in conversation, Harry wondered if there _was_ another way.


	2. Goodness and Light

** _Goodness and Light_ **

Harry lit candles throughout the room wandlessly but without ostentation. His children were surrounded by family and friends as they played Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess by the fire. Severus reflected on the supreme irony of finding himself counted among the number considering their shared history.

"All right there, Severus?"

Harry's beatific smile drew Severus like a moth to the flame. The inevitability of the burn the only thing preventing him from taking the man into his arms right then and there.

~*~

Draco watched with interest from the far side of the room. Perhaps he'd play Father Christmas this year.


	3. Phase One: Bait the Hook

** _Phase One: Bait the Hook_ **

Once the youngest children were in bed, only the adults remained huddled as they were in cliques. Draco took the opportunity to corner Potter.

"I was speaking with Severus earlier," he began innocuously, popping a piece of rum-soaked fruitcake into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he waited for Harry to lift his brandy to his lips, he then continued. "I know he'll never say anything but he sees you watching him."

Harry tried not to splutter but a couple of drops escaped his lips and he used a finger to wipe them up. Draco smirked. Gryffindors were so easy to read.

~*~

"I was right then. You are interested."

"I never said that!" Harry replied petulantly.

"You didn't have to. You're like an open book. Especially when your mouth is hanging open."

Harry snapped his mouth shut.

"Let me give you some advice, Potter. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you. Go after him. You can make him happy."

"Why should I believe you?"

"It's your choice to believe me or not. But you'll be too old to get it up if you wait for him to make a move."

Harry looked over at Severus.

"Happy Christmas, Potter," Draco murmured.


	4. "To Believe or Not to Believe, or Can You Ever Trust a Malfoy?"

** _"To Believe or Not to Believe, or Can You Ever Trust a Malfoy?"_ **

Harry enjoyed having his children with him over the holidays but he was glad they were spending the next week of the winter hols with Ginny.

He had a lot on his mind.

Like Severus.

And Draco.

Mostly Severus.

Walking always helped him clear his head. He wrapped himself in the scarf Molly knitted him and added a warming charm as well. Stopping at his favourite vendor, he purchased some warm chestnuts to nibble as he walked.

Pulling the cracked shell off the nut, he popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, the mellow flavour dancing on his tongue.

~*~

What was he to make of Draco's suggestion about Severus? He and Severus got along well enough now but they were far from close. Severus seemed like he tolerated Harry more than held any true regard for him. And Harry knew he hadn't been obvious in the intensity of his affection.

Looking to the sky, Harry realized it was nearly dusk. He supposed he ought to go home, fix supper, drink some leftover spiced wine, then fall asleep.

Alone.

Harry sighed.

Maybe Draco was being honest. But what was in it for him?

There just _had_ to be a catch.


	5. Phase Two: Cast the Line

** _Phase Two: Cast the Line_ **

Severus sat in the kitchen staring into his tea. Was his life ever going to be free of Malfoys and Potters?

"Severus, are you there?" a familiar voice called from the sitting room.

Striding into the room, he was not at all surprised to see Draco's visage in the green flames of the Floo.

"Don't you have any Christmas decorations, Severus? Not even a stocking hung on the mantel. May I come through?"

"No." Although Severus stepped back to allow him to do just that. "What are you doing here, Draco? Shouldn't you be spending time with your latest conquest?"

~*~

"Conquest? What are you on about?" Severus had turned away, both hands resting on the mantel, hair hanging down to obscure his face. He couldn't actually think . . .

"You and Potter were awfully close last night."

Obviously he could.

Draco snorted. "I'm not interested in him."

Severus turned around angrily. "If you're playing with him—" he stopped when he saw the smug look on Draco's face.

"I said _I'm_ not interested in him. But I know someone who is," Draco finished in a sing-song voice.

"Rubbish." Severus rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

"He wants you, too."


	6. Wassailing

** _Wassailing_ **

Severus sat down in the armchair by the fire. "Tell me why you think this will work, Draco."

"Neither of you hexed me for a start," Draco replied. "You finally have a chance to be happy. Even if it is with Potter."

_And what Slytherin doesn't take pride in a well played hand._

"So where does that—"

Severus frowned and walked towards the front door. They both heard bells, voices singing.

"We haven't had carolers here _ever_ if I am not mistaken." He cast a transparency charm and couldn't believe who he saw at his front door.

Harry _Bloody_ Potter.

 

~*~

Severus threw the door open and a red-nosed Potter smiled at him sheepishly.

"Hullo, Severus."

"How did you find my residence, Potter?"

The brat had the nerve to grin. "A little ferret told me."

"Oi!" Draco cried out and pushed his way to the door.

Harry's face fell. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Happy Christmas, Severus. Draco."

"Don't you dare leave, Potter, after all the trouble I went to to get you here. _Don't_ fuck this up." Draco Disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry stood stunned, or perhaps frozen. Severus couldn't tell.

"Come in before you catch your death."


	7. Christmas Past

** _Christmas Past_ **

Severus stood back, allowing Potter to pass, before he shut the door wishing he'd cast a warming spell before he'd opened it. He pointed his wand at the fire, increasing the flames slightly.

"Thank you, Severus," the man said, settling into Severus's chair and rubbing his hands together before holding them out in front of him to warm them. "I've brought plum pudding and brandy to go with," Potter said smiling.

"Planning to stay, were you?" Severus said, hoping for snark and achieving something quite different based on the way Potter's eyes brightened.

"I'd like to get to know you better."

~*~

Potter handed him the pudding.

Severus took it to the kitchen, unwrapping the pudding and setting it on a plate. He stood silently for a moment-it wasn't much to look at but it reminded him of possibly the best holiday of his life, when Lily invited him for tea and her mother served plum pudding so delicious none could ever surpass it. As ridiculous as it was, getting maudlin over dessert, Severus knew what he _should_ do.

Carrying a tea tray, plates, and pudding, Severus went back into the sitting room.

"Your grandmother Evans made the best plum pudding. . . . "


	8. Little by Little

** _Little by Little_ **

After a helping of pudding and more than one glass of brandy, Severus was quite mellow. Or as mellow as a man such as himself ever could be. Potter-oh, dash it all-_Harry_ listened to Severus's recollections more closely than he ever had as a student but perhaps the subject matter, Harry's mother, was a tad more interesting than Potions had ever been. Even to Severus, truth be told.

Harry, cheeks rosy from the brandy and the fire, had stretched out on the hearth rug looking remarkable like a kitten, limbs akimbo, his bright green eyes reflecting the flames.

~*~

"Shall we call it a night?" Severus said when Harry looked like he might actually fall asleep there on the floor.

Yawning widely, Harry blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have stayed so long." As he stood, a hint of pale skin peeked out from between his shirt and trousers and Severus felt the overwhelming urge to lick it.

Clearing his throat he replied, "I admit the evening was more enjoyable than I could have anticipated."

"Thank you, Severus. It meant a lot to me that you shared those stories about mum." Harry leaned in and kissed Severus lightly on the lips.

~*~

Severus pulled away. "You've had too much to drink, Harry."

"That may be true. 'Twas very good brandy. Must thank Draco." Harry pulled on his cloak, retrieving his hat and scarf from the armchair and a pair of mittens from his pocket. "However, I've wanted to kiss you for _years_."

"Perhaps you were dropped on your head as a child," Severus said lightly as he slowly wrapped the scarf around Harry's neck.

"Knowing Petunia, it's possible," Harry replied.

At the door, Severus couldn't resist gently kissing the younger man once more.

"G'night." Harry walked out into the cold, dark night.


	9. Promises, Promises

** _Promises, Promises_ **

Harry felt that his relationship was progressing nicely with Severus. They had dinner together the last three nights.

They didn't talk about his father or Dumbledore. Some memories were still too painful it seemed.

There were often long silences, but it was never uncomfortable.

One particular evening, Harry could tell Severus was agitated. Harry settled in close to him on the couch. Severus bristled.

"I thought I would be able to do this but I was mistaken," Severus said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean 'this'?" Harry said, frowning.

"Our relationship, whatever it may be. You're still young—"

~*~

"For the love of Merlin! Severus, I will make you a promise here and now. We will take our relationship at your pace. If all you want is to hold hands for all eternity, pretending we don't both have a wank in private afterward, that's fine by me."

Severus looked surprised by Harry's emphatic reply.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, his brows furrowed as if trying solve a riddle.

"I want _you_. I want you to kiss me, hold me, make love to me until I see stars. I want to wake up in your arms every single morning."

~*~

Severus took Harry's hand in his. "I cannot promise more than I am able to give. What you describe sounds like a fairy tale. I find it difficult to believe it's even possible."

"We've already lived through the hard part. We vanquished the evil sorcerer, remember? _This_ is the happily ever after." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, resting his chin on his shoulder. A moment later, Severus returned the embrace.

"Tell me more about this 'make love to me until I see stars' proposition. That sounded quite promising."

Harry swore he could feel Severus's lips curl into a smile.


	10. In the Beginning

** _In the Beginning_ **

Harry's kisses tasted of gingerbread, sweet and spicy, as they'd been nibbling Lily's gingerbread house she'd made for him. Severus pulled one of the [](http:)Smarties off the roof and Harry opened his mouth obediently. Severus placed the candy on his tongue and then couldn't resist trying to steal it back with a kiss. He didn't think he could ever get enough of Harry's kisses, with or without added sweeteners.

When Harry pulled Severus's hand down to rest on the younger man's groin, he took a deep breath.

"If we are going through with this, we shall do it properly."

~*~

"I'm quite comfortable here," Harry replied, unfastening the button on his trousers.

"This couch is likely as old as I am and hasn't aged nearly so well," Severus commented dryly as he stood.

"We could cast a charm on it?" Harry offered.

"Bed, Potter."

"Right," he replied brightly. "I suppose I can wait until we get to the bedroom."

Severus grasped his hand, pulling him up off the couch. As much as the idea of having sex on his father's couch appealed, Harry was worth taking to bed.

This time anyway.

He doused the candles but left the fire burning.

~*~

Severus led the way down the hall with Harry following close behind him. As he opened the door to his bedroom, the candles sprang to life lighting the room just enough for a romantic ambiance. Or perhaps to keep one's flaws well hidden, truth be told.

Harry pressed up behind him, arms around his waist, cheek resting against Severus's back. Severus slowly turned around within Harry's arms and brought his hands to the younger man's shirt.

"I want to undress you," he murmured as he began undoing the first button. Harry nodded and let his arms drop to his sides.

~*~

Severus continued unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the pale flesh with a smattering of dark hair at the nipples. He brushed his fingers over the rosy nubs before continuing further down. When he finished with the buttons, he slowly pushed Harry's shirt off his shoulders letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor. He ran his slim fingers over Harry's collarbone, down the center of his chest, and over his ribs admiring all of the beautiful man before him. Beginning again at the top, Severus kissed, licked, and nibbled every inch of Harry's torso.

Harry shivered.

"Cold?" Severus asked.

"Not at all."


	11. Fits and Starts

** _Fits and Starts_ **

Harry moaned when Severus mouthed his erection through his trousers, thumbs hooked in the loops. He carded his fingers through the lank, silvering hair.

"Let me undress you now," Harry said, voice rough with arousal. Severus brushed his cheek against the flies again and stood. Repeating Severus's earlier gesture, after each button he placed a kiss on the pale skin. Reaching Severus's belt, he undid the buckle and pulled the worn leather through the loops.

Pausing for a moment, Harry into Severus's eyes and was undone by the black eyes glittering with desire, arousal, and softened by perhaps something more.

~*~

Harry slipped his tongue between Severus's warm lips for one more kiss before dropping to his knees and pulling down the zip. Reaching out, he palmed Severus's cock through his pants. He pulled the trousers down until the were just below Severus's arse in the back then did the same with the man's pants, slowly revealing the dark hair of his groin, his thick cock and heavy balls. Harry licked the tiny bead of precome from the tip, and both men groaned.

Harry heard a loud thump and he pulled back, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What was that?"

~*~

"Perhaps it was Father Christmas and his reindeer landing on my roof," Severus said smirking down at Harry. "Although he can see we've been quite naughty this year."

Harry laughed and rested his forehead against Severus's thigh. "Sorry, case of nerves, I guess."

Severus grasped Harry's arms pulling him up, and then kissed him roughly. His stubble scraped wonderfully against Harry's own, reddening his lips and mouth.

"I thought you were undressing me," Severus said holding his arms out from his body.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied cheekily and slipped the shirt off, throwing it on the floor with his own.

~*~

"If only you'd been this obedient—" Severus started before Harry cut him off.

"I haven't been your student in more than twenty years." Harry chuckled then sobered quickly. "That was a lifetime ago."

"I am still the same man," Severus said, holding out his now bare left arm, the scar of the Dark Mark hardly noticeable but clearly present.

"As am I," Harry replied lifting his fringe to reveal his equally faded trademark.

Severus pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, then began kissing his face. Taking Harry's earlobe between his teeth, he bit the soft flesh gently.

"Where were we?"

~*~

"Undressing. But it's taking too long," Harry said before Banishing their trousers and pants wandlessly.

"Impressive," Severus said.

"I think _this_ is impressive," Harry said as he grasped Severus's cock in his hand, slowly stroking the shaft. Severus reached between Harry's legs, returning the favor.

"Get on the bed," Severus said huskily, letting go of Harry's ready prick.

Harry climbed up, settling himself in the middle of the down comforter, head resting on what must have been Severus's pillow. He stroked himself as Severus climbed catlike onto the bed, knees on either side of Harry's legs, hands beside his head.

~*~

"Enough talking," Severus growled and pressed the full length of his body against Harry's, their cocks in perfect alignment. Fingers gripped Harry's head as Severus's mouth descended onto his own. They both began thrusting against the other as they kissed with tongues and teeth, the only sounds breathy moans and the creak of the bedsprings.

Harry reached down and grasped Severus's buttocks with both hands, kneading the tender flesh, rocking their bodies together. Severus gasped as the increased friction, his motions mimicking their imminent coupling.

"I want to feel you inside me, Severus."

Severus reached for the pot of lube.


	12. "The Weather Outside is Frightful . . . "

** _"The Weather Outside is Frightful . . . "_ **

The blizzard raged outside; snow blowing, wind battering against the windowpanes.

Inside . . . it was burning hot.

Severus dipped his fingers into the cool lube. He then trailed his fingers over Harry's sac and down to his entrance, the fluid warming as it touched the younger man's flesh. Pressing his finger inside the tight pucker, Severus watched as Harry's brow furrowed.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked quietly, without removing his finger.

"Yeah. It's not the first time but it's been a while," Harry said. "I'm good, go ahead."

Severus slid his forefinger in and out, turning and twisting it, searching for . . .

"Oh, God!" Harry cried out as Severus found his prostate. "Another, please," he begged.

Severus removed his finger, dipped two into the lube then pressed in again. Harry looked so beautiful grasping the sheets, eyes clenched tight, precome from his cock dripping onto his stomach. Severus worked him for a few minutes but his own need became too powerful to resist.

Leaning down, he continued sliding his fingers as his whispered, "I am going to fuck you now."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Do it." Then he kissed Severus's cheek almost chastely.

Severus dipped his fingers into the lube again and smeared it over his length, twisting his wrist as he passed over the head of his cock. One hand braced beside Harry's head, the other guided him into the tight heat. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch watching Harry's face and then looking at his cock slipping inside. He bit his lip and breathed deeply, waiting for Harry to adjust.

"Move, Severus. Move, please." Harry ran his hands along Severus's sides before gripping his hips and pulling him closer, as if they could occupy the same space.

Severus knew neither of them could last but he started slowly, thrusting in and pulling out over and over. Harry arched his back and keened. Severus kept the angle and began pounding Harry's prostate.

"Touch yourself, Harry," Severus said as his thrusts became erratic. Harry reached between them and was coming in thick, hot spurts after just two pulls, his clenching muscles pulling Severus over the edge. Severus rested his head on Harry's shoulder, panting, legs trembling.

Harry brought his hand to Severus's hair and swept it back away from his face. "That was brilliant."

Severus rolled away, landing flat on his back next to his lover. He glanced toward the window. "I think we're snowed in."

"Then we'll have lots of time to make-up for all the years we should have been shagging," Harry said as he Scourgified them. He then curled up under Severus's arm, one leg over his thigh.

"Nox."


	13. Phase Three: Caught Hook, Line, and Sinker

** _Phase Three: Caught Hook, Line, and Sinker_ **

"Merlin."

"What's the matter? Don't you like it when I do _this_ with my tongue?"

"That is acceptable when you are sucking my _cock_. Such talent wasted on a Muggle sweet is simply unfathomable."

"Ah, you love it. Speaking of cocksuckers, I got an owl from Draco."

"That was atrocious. Why do I put up with you?"

"Tongue. Cock. Ring any bells?"

"Several. Did you find out why he decided to meddle in our affairs?"

"You mean whose pants is he trying to get into? You'll find out soon enough. I invited Draco and 'guest' to my New Year's party."

~*~

Meanwhile, in a castle in Scotland . . .

"Draco! I'm surprised to see you back at Hogwarts so soon. I thought you were spending the holidays with Scorpius."

"We were together for Christmas and Boxing Day. Now he's with his mum in the south of France. Besides, I can't leave my snakes alone for too long. I like to know what sort of trouble they are getting into."

"Not that you'd stop them."

"No, probably not. Um, I received this from Potter. I thought, perhaps you'd-"

"I'd love to."

***

"Hundred year old scotch! What did you get him?"

"_Exactly_ what he wanted."


	14. Epilogue: Bringer of Joy

** _Epilogue: Bringer of Joy_ **

Harry stood watching his guests at his New Year's Eve party, more content than he'd felt in years.

He smiled as he watched Draco bring Neville a glass of champagne, the latter blushing attractively at the attention.

His own children brought him happiness beyond measure as well as quite a bit of silver hair. They were his pride and joy and one reason he'd never regret his marriage to Ginny.

However, his new relationship with Severus had him fairly bursting with happiness. Seeing Severus playing Wizard's Chess with Ron proved to Harry how much he meant to the older man.

~*~

"It's nearly midnight!"

"Everyone, please, get a glass champagne and find your loved ones."

"Four-three–two-one!"

Severus swept Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply, the assembled throng whooping and cheering. When Severus broke the kiss, he smirked slightly at his own antics and calmly took a sip of his drink.

Harry cleared his throat. "May I have your attention, please?" The room fell silent. Until someone whistled loudly and then everyone laughed.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. As you can see, there have been a few changes since I saw you only a week ago."

~*~

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Draco Malfoy! I always believed you were up to something. I've never been so happy to be correct. To Draco!" Harry sipped his champagne.

Draco raised his glass toward Harry, Neville by his side.

Swallowing his nervousness, Harry continued. "Although it may seem my days of child-rearing should be nearly at an end—"

Hermione gasped, but Harry continued speaking above the sudden din.

" . . . in the prime of our lives . . . bring more joy into the world . . . "

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "_You're_ having a _baby_?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and grinned. "Yeah."


End file.
